Blood, Pain and Heartbreak sample chapter
by Poemwriter98
Summary: A sample chapter for a possible Twilight co-authoring


Emmett's POV:

"Emmett, you have to go after Edward. You have to tell him what Bella is. Jasper, I'd send you, but I need you to be here to help keep Bella calm." Carlisle said.

"I know, Carlisle." Jasper replied.

"Well, I'm gone then, everybody. I'll be back soon." I answered, running off towards the forest. I followed Edward's scent and found him staring intently into the water on the other side of the river.

"Hello, Emmett." Edward said, not looking up.

"Carlisle sent me, Edward. He sent me to tell you that Bella is a Kreator." I whispered. This was a very serious matter, and being flamboyant was not acceptable just then.

"A Kreator? If the Volturi find out, they'll destroy her..." Edward trailed off, trapped in his own thoughts.

"It's not your fault, Edward. No one could have known what she'd become." I murmured.

"It's exactly my fault! I shouldn't have changed her-I should have let her die, no matter how much it hurt me. I love Bella, and I let that negatively influence my decision." Edward proclaimed.

"We all influenced you, Edward. We begged you to do it, because we all love Bella." I replied.

"Well, now my whole family is in danger because I'm so easily influenced." Edward hissed, angry at himself.

"Edward, stop beating yourself up! There is no way you could know what she would become! Suck it up, and come home!" I growled. This hatred that he was directing towards himself was really making me mad.

"Okay, Emmett. Let's go." Edward grudgingly agreed. We started off towards the house, being careful to stay where Bella couldn't see Edward. We snuck in the back door, making sure we were quiet.

"Edward, stay here. I'll go find Carlisle." I whispered. Edward nodded consent, and I left the room. Going into the room where Bella was, I saw Carlisle.

"Emmett. Did you do what I asked you to?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes, I did. It's in the kitchen." I replied.

"Good. I'll go there immediately. You stay here with Bella." Carlisle said.

"Okay, Carlisle." I said. Carlisle left the room and I turned to Bella.

"So, Bella, how do you feel?" I inquired.

"I feel confused...and slightly angry at Edward. I didn't want to live or be immortal. I wanted to die, and escape all the pain that life holds." Bella said.

"Why did you turn to drugs and cutting?" I asked.

"Because I felt so lost, and I was in so much pain. Drugs made me numb, and the cutting distracted me from the internal pain." Bella whispered.

"I'm so sorry, Bella. Edward was hurting just as much as you, even though he was the one who decided to leave. He was just trying to protect you." I answered.

"To protect me? Leaving to protect me did the exact opposite-it opened my eyes to a new world." Bella laughed derisively.

"I know. Edward's leaving caused terrible things to happen. Do you still love Edward?" I asked.

"Surprisingly enough, after all the pain, I still do. I may be messed up, I may be broken, but I still love Edward." Bella whispered.

"Bella, he still loves you. He'd die for you, if it would help you. He won't make the same mistake he made before, as long as you'll forgive him." I replied.

"It's hard, but I think I can forgive him. Emmett, what happened earlier, when I threw you and Jasper across the room-I'm sorry." Bella muttered.

"It's okay, Bella. You were angry and confused." I said, smiling. After a moment, Bella smiled back.

"Where's Edward? I'd like to talk to him." Bella asked.

"You'll be okay? You won't lose your temper? You know what he's going to be like. He'll apologize about a thousand times-which is not really what you need, is it?" I said.

"I won't lose my temper. I know what he'll be like. We'll be okay." Bella assured me.

"I'll go get him, then." I said, and walked towards the kitchen.

"How is she?" Edward asked when I walked into the kitchen.

"She's fine. She says that she wants to talk to you. That she is able to forgive you, even though you put her through so much pain." I whispered.

"Alright, I'm going in." Edward said. I watched him walk towards where Bella was, and prayed that all went well.

----------------------------------

Bella's POV:

I was sitting on the couch, motionless, waiting for Edward to come through the doors. He entered, and I watched him walk towards me.

"Hello, Edward. How are you?" I inquired.

"I'm fine. Bella, I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you." Edward whispered.

"Edward, I know. You were trying to protect me. I forgive you. Just, don't do it again." I whispered.

"I won't." Edward promised. All of a sudden, he kneeled in front of me.

"Edward!" I gasped, imagining what Edward kneeling in front of me meant. Edward reached into his jeans pocket and pulled out a small jewelry box. Opening it, there was a beautiful ring inside. It was a claddagh, two hands holding an emerald heart.

"Bella Swan, will you marry me?" Edward asked.

"Yes, I will." I replied. Edward slipped the ring on my finger, and then we hugged. I embraced him a little too tightly, at which he whispered ow.


End file.
